


Blue and red stars

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, MagoSoph, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: From Frozen stars of cold loyalty to the gates of the underworld leading down to the strings of DEATH, created an interesting match.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Blue and red stars

**_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty to the gates of the underworld leading down to the strings of DEATH, created an interesting match._ **

**_A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._ **

**_A young girl made of stoic ice. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._ **

**_A demon lord’s gaze was powerful, masking those who faced him with mere fear. A few loyal eyes grassed him. A god cannot have a mere servant fall for another. That will all change for the better, soon enough. His interest to see it only grew further._ **

**_The abyss symphony of death was calling on repeat. Everything falls apart, everyone drifts away in an endless sea. How far would death go for the ice?_ **

**_The curse._ **

The streets were busy.

“Shido.”

Huh? He tensed up at the voice. He paused as he glanced up to meet a stoic cold gaze. 

“Come with me.”

“Huh?”

She grabbed him and dragged him away.

* * *

“Looks like we got it!” He proudly spoke as he held the core in his hands, “So now what?”

“I have no more use for you.” 

Huh? He blinked confusingly at her claim. That was new. She swiftly went up to him and held her blade to his chest. Her grip on the rod was tight as she got control. 

Sophia! He screamed, trying to move. Wh-What is she doing?! 

His eyes widened as he felt a knife slipped through his insides. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he glanced up at her in shock. Why would she do this to him? Blood poured from his lips as life slowly drained him. Only to see her maliciously cold features up close.

Sophia…!

His vision blurred as his mind was spinning.

Warily he reached to her, shaky as his breath hitched.

Everything fades to black.

_ An incorrect ending. _

In a deep gasp of air, he fell from the bed and yelped. He groaned and winced.

He woke up from a cold sweat. The last thing he’d remembered was Sophia’s blade going inside of him before his vision became blurred and everything went to black.

What a nightmare…! 

In a panic his hands slapped his body, looking for a sigh of a scar but there’s nothing. 

A dream… 

Was it just a dream? Why did it feel so real? 

This time he’d woke up alone, cold in his sheets. Sophia wasn’t around.

He walked along a path, similar to where he’d met her. He noticed a girl dressed in a light blue dress walking by coldly. He turned to face her as her cold expression was walking past, glued forward.

This time he didn’t find her walking up to him and asking him to come with her. She didn’t look at him! With her dark blue stole and hoodie. He could recognize her anywhere. 

“Sophia!” He called out her name as he reached out his hand. 

She kept walking away without any words. 

Despite his strange “dream”, he wasn’t afraid of her. He chased after her, running for her and ignoring the world around him.

She halted her steps and paused. She turned to face as her cold gaze met his.

“Who are you?”

Huh? Magoroku blinked, “My name is Shido Magoroku! And you should know me! We’re partners!”

“You must be mistaken. I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“What?” He felt his chest tightened as if someone had just ripped it out from its place. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing out of her mouth. “Is this some kind of twisted joke?!”

What is she saying?! Why doesn’t she remember him? Why doesn’t she recognize him? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed. “If we’re done here. This talk ends here. I’m quite busy.”

She walked past him and he flinched.

He reached out his hand again, “Sophia! Wait!”

She didn’t stop, she kept moving forward without words.

_ I need to follow her and see what’s up too! _

He went to follow her closely from behind, trying to not make it so clear what he was doing.

* * *

He glanced up to meet her cold gaze, glaring at him. A dark cold glared with malicious intentions.

“Stay out of my business!”

In a tight grip, she shouted at him in a cold and harsh tone. Huh? She brought her blade out in a swift motion and went towards him. 

Wait! It wasn’t meant to happen like this! He brought his hand out in a panic, trying to stop her, an instinct reaction. She brought her blade down to his neck without a second thought. 

His eyes widened from shock. She took the breath out of him.

Sophia was the last his vision got as his world faded to black.

He woke up in his bed again, eyes widened.

He brought a hand to his neck. 

Why is it that this keeps happening to him? It looks like Sophia didn’t trust him. Not like the first time, not the first time when they grew closer and began to trust each other even more thanks to their experiences. She didn’t know him in this world. Or so she says. The history already faded in her mind, long forgotten. To her, he was just another meaningless and annoying person on the streets.

That is what hurts the most.

Simply following her like a weirdo wasn’t his best decision. She got annoyed easily from him getting in her way.

He wasn’t going to stop!

“If I can't follow her, I’ll have to change my plan.”

Determined, he got up from his bed and went out to the streets again. He got an idea that he was sure it’ll work! It has to work! He had confidence in his new plans.

This time to look for the white-haired girl. He waited until she was walking down those streets. Streets that were already filled with people. He beamed and smirked as he noticed her anywhere.

He got in her path, “Sophia!” 

She halted her steps as she stoically stared at him. She was silent.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come here!”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Shido Magoroku!” He dramatically pointed at her, “And you’re going to listen to me if you want to get past me!”

The townsfolk around them stared in shock at his claim.

Annoyed, she closed her eyes, “I don’t have time for this.” She walked around him.

He flinched and drew back his hand. He turned to glance at her. 

* * *

He wasn’t going to give up, not now! 

“Now that I found you again, I demand answers from you, Sophia!”

She stared at him in annoyance. 

“Why are you acting like this?!” He shouted back at the girl. 

* * *

This wasn’t helping him at all.

He’d decided to go to Tasuku for help.

“Hey, Tasuku?”

“Magoroku? How are you doing?”

“Not well… I… actually, I just have a question, that’s all.”

“Sure. Are you doing okay?”

“Am I dating Sophia Sakharov?”

Tasuku stared at him, confused. “What do you mean?” 

Magoroku blinked, “You’re kidding me? R-Right?”

“Magoroku. Sophia Sakharov is one of our enemies.”

“B-But we have a history together! We were partners in crime!” 

Magoroku felt his heart sank in his chest. Why? 

This is unexpected. He felt the Buddy Police station.

**_DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. AFTER DEATH._ **

**_SCREAM AFTER SCREAM._ **

**_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP THIS!_ **

He woke up again in the bed, covered in sweat.

No! It can’t be…! Not again!

He began to shake. 

Every painful piece of blood dripped from him. His lifeless corpse slumping the floor.

Death always came knocking on his corpse. Every loud scream that returns. Then he woke up as if it didn’t happen at all and no one even remembered it at all. The world keeps spinning the same. The same annoying events on repeat from an endless world.

Why him?

He brought his hands to his hair in frustration. 

“Why does this keep happening to me?!?!”

It’s so annoying! He hated this! Waking up repeatedly to the same things and dying?! Imagine that!

Why does it keep failing?!

Sophia kept killing him! Why does she keep doing that anyway?

He just wanted her back already! 

Feelings in his constant repeat do not fade but only grow in time.

He was slowly getting closer to the girl. He knew it!

* * *

He groaned as he woke up. 

Time loops? Silly! They’re not real, it’s all fiction!

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?”

He met his crimson gaze, studying his skin. An alluring gaze. He was faced by a god.

It struck immense fear in the tan-haired.

“G-Gaen kyoya!”

“It seems you’ve gotten quite close to Sophia, haven’t you?”

He chose to ignore that. “Wh-What do you want?”

“You had quite a few repeats. And yet you fail almost every single one.”

“H-How do you know that…!” Sweat began to pour, “Don’t tell me that…!”

“I’m well aware of your time looping, yes.” 

His smirk made Magoroku feel easy.  _ I didn’t think anyone would know that! _

“Not expected this response?” Kyoya’s gaze shifted to something bitterly cold, “I won’t let you go far. Not yet. There’s still more to do. You chose another incorrect road to go down.” He gripped a sword behind him as he took a step forward, “This is Farewell.”

Wait!

Kyoya maliciously smirked at him. As he sliced his neck swiftly without a fail.

Magoroku blackened.

He woke up in his bed in a cold sweat once again. This time it was Gaen Kyoya who’d drew a blade to his neck.

Kyoya knew! He knew about the time loops?! But how?! Why would he know? Why is he doing this?! Why?!

“If Kyoya knows about it, then that means…”

Was he the cause of this? 

* * *

Magoroku took her by the arms and sank in her chest, “S-Sophia…! P-Please!” 

How he’d missed her warmth so badly.

* * *

Honestly. He never expected this to happen.

It’s rare for Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku to get into major fights with one another. They had no reason to, really. But they do make a pretty small deal out of tiny problems, thanks to Sophia's annoyance and her icy temper, and thanks to Magoroku’s cockiness and being petty. It happens sometimes. 

This was one of those days. They ended up in an argument that made him upset.

This time, it was thanks to Kyoya. The basis of their argument this time. This is the part he hates but he supposed it can’t be helped. The last thing he wanted was to see her leave, but he’ll chase her and shout for her to come back. He always did.

Tears began to form and he started to cry. Emotions clouded his judgment. Hastily he turned away from her. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breathe. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much. When they did it usually ended up with one of them leaving.

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. 

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts. His mind was racing and so was his heart. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! Make it stop! Why him? 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. 

Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep.

And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld. 

The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here. 

The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside.

The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above.

He was far from the castle now.

The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

He didn’t want things to go back to how they were before. 

Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely.

 _It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_ As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals.

_I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely._

Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him.

He’ll admit that he grew quite fond of Sophia’s commany, he needed her commany. 

Huh?

He halted his steps. As he blinked, confusingly.

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. 

“What’s this?”

How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He’d hope that they would soon grow bored and run away. He lowered his knees. His body shivered uncontrollably. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He knew he couldn’t fight them. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. 

He gasped and yelped as he winced. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping, trying to break free. Let go! Go away! Stop this!

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. The ropes tightly against his body. Too tight! It was suffocating! He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. 

He was tied down to a thick pull of his feet off the ground and he dramatically shifted out of fear. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes. 

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

His mind began to race further, his breathing began thick. He begged. He panicked further.

They’re monsters! 

Someone, save him!

Anyone!

Sophia! Oh, Sophia… come back quickly!

_Sophia!_

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. He turned to the voice, his lips parted. Why, she’s...

Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. 

“Disappear.”

She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this.

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her or even attack her as they float away. Her power of ice was seemingly far to powerful for the Death Rulers army. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” 

Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it. He’d recognize her anywhere. He felt his chest tightened. It squeezed tightly. His heart was beating fast.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now. It’s best if they fixed things right away.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm like this! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

“Honestly.” The tight grip felt like it was loosening as she began to untighten. “You’re so much trouble.”

She said nothing more. 

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. As shaky as the ground felt. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved. He’s glad that it’s all settled, and now he’s out of the tight chains and ropes of their annoying monsters. How dare they!

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why. It’s all right.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. 

So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted? Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings **_EVER_ **. Well, for anything else that is.

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he changed after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had a strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar men dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being in the castle for a few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notices the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically. _Stay out of my business._ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of what the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrass them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He gasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she caught him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact, she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quiet, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was an early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was surprised.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They want us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”

* * *

“I have an idea!” He brought his hand up as he spoke to her. He beamed. “I have a request to make!”

She turned to look at him, “You want me to bring you pain?”

He smiled, “Exactly!”

“I understand. I won’t let you off so easily.”

He let out a loud yelp as he was pushed onto the bed. His back hitting against the soft fabric. Her stoic expression met his wavering one. He began to sweat. He’ll admit he had fantasies about these before. 

With icy eyes staring down at him. Sophia was his and he’ll do anything for her.

His cheeks flushed as he felt her cold hands pressed down on him. He gasped. 

She grabbed to his waist and squeezed them tightly. He closed his eyes as he winced in pain. It was painful as he tsked. It hurts. Despite the pain, there’s subtle enjoyment from it, because she’s the one doing it. She let go of it, as he felt the pressure dimmed, feeling that is it enough.

Seeing the boy in pain always brought satisfaction, when he deserved it, that is. In truth, she did care, she has her own little way of caring. 

He consented and she shall provide.

* * *

It was all an act of impersonation to get what you want. A powerful tool in this world. The constant need to feel superiority. A mask that was full of lies, nothing but a pack of lies. And it worked, too! Claim a seat on the top. Once you got the taste of the power, you wouldn’t want to give it up. Who would? To be playing a role that was met to be, the only role that should be. Be on top and gain power, how amazing! 

A king in power that was to be respected casted his crimson eyes on the people blow.

_ “We’re in the need for more fighters in the kingdom, if you wish to prove yourself to me, and being here. I’d like for you to do something important to serve me. There’s a place called, Aibo Academy, where all of the best fighters go to train. I’m certain that we’ll find those worthy to join there. For the time being… Shido Magoroku. You shall be the student council president of Aibo Academy. You are to serve as the clumsy and idiocy student council president. A role that you’re clearly met to play. Sophia shall be the Vice president and assistant. Rouga will also be going but as a student. For now. I’m sure that you’ll do me well.” _

Shido Magoroku proudly took that title. Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place. A place in Kyoya’s castle of power, that is where he belonged.

The student council office, or rather, his office, was like a small home to him. They are to search for the perfect fighters, worthy enough to join the castle and give into the darkness. That is all. Sophia was more on the hunt, looking for fighters while Magoroku was more interested in winning the cup.

Rouga got into trouble again with one of the kids, clearly annoyed. That’s to be expected. Sophia has contacted that person about the recent events.

_ “I think you should let him run wild as he want like a wolf, it might help burden off some pressure.” _

Who got in fighting not that long ago but Magoroku believed that he was just a lucky newbie. The two sat in the audience to watch the fight play out. A fist versus a spear should be interesting.

“Mikado Gao just a lucky newbie who only just started fighting.”

“We should let Rouga run as wild as he want until he calms down.” Sophia spoke, “These are the words of our master.”

Rouga ended up losing the match, leaving Aibo right afterwards.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He orders Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _.  _ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Defeating me so easily…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

The weight of the frustration grew. He grabbed his sensitive tan-colored hair and clung to it.

Every year, there was a fighting Cup within a school, used to help fighters. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare they! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it. It shouldn’t have happened like this! The Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them. 

There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers? 

Sophia Sakharov, Shido Magoroku, and even Rouga Aragami were all sent to the school to find more members for Disaster. Well, mainly Sophia and Magoroku, Rouga had left the school thanks to his loss to Mikado Gao, that new fighter, who was supposedly “good” but it was nothing but foolish luck. At least for Magoroku, it was. They watched the fight between Rouga and Gao. 

Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from him at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already. 

They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Darkness for their clan.

“This is impossible!” 

His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together. 

His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in. His wavering gaze stared down. 

Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku.

He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way. 

“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”

In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated.

“Shido.” 

Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. 

“It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.” 

“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”

How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! How?! Why?! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won.

His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway.

“This is all their fault!” 

He had a plan. He grabbed the wooden spear on the desk, and it tightly against his gloved hands. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised his hand, being ready to punish and break it as he saw fit. It’s their fault. A formidable weapon. Ha! We’ll see just how tough is it! Once he breaks it that is.

“It’s my pathetic weapons fault.”

Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret. He needed that weapon for later used. He felt her tight gripped weighing her down. He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. 

“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use your powers here!” 

Using her powers in school is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, she did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. He didn’t care, either.

She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the items he’d asked Rouga to retrieve before.

“A weapon and Fighter are one in body and soul.”

A fighter’s choice of battle and their weapons in Dungeon World were always vastly important, no matter what it was. 

He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door. 

Huh? “Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”

Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan? She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him? Effective immediately.

“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either.

“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role that Shido was clearly born to play.

His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks.

“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave. 

“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,  **NOT NOW** ! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions. 

He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly. 

He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory.

He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had his powers, was able to use his Disaster Force, none of this would have ever happened! 

He cupped his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real powers, then none of this would have ever happened!” 

Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the  _ same  _ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself.

With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools and learn about different monsters. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.

Dungeon World had many parts, a large world filled with many battles and foes. Everyone within the world had their parts to play. One of the parts belonged to the Demon Lords and the Disaster _.  _ A gloomy and dark-filled place, unlike the major parts, this sun wasn’t shining down. Only selective folks were allowed near or were allowed to join the area. The people who lived there, or were around, were the chosen ones. Special ones with a unique power. 

There sat a single large castle that belonged to the king. The castle was large, with wooden gates leaning to the other end. The inside was such as big with large rooms and big hallways. The floor was fancy red with yellow stripes. The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the gloomy purple sky that plague this section of the world. The smell of flowers, roses specifically, filling the air.

The main throne room was crimson and tainted with colorful walls. A large throne towards the end sat their king with a smirk and legs crossed. A fancy throne with red-colored padding and black edges with a black dragon on the rails. 

He was finally called by Kyoya to join the castle. Magoroku got dressed in uniform as he smiled and walked out of one of the halls.

“Kyoya? What are you thinking?”

Magoroku heard it as he entered, too. “I see you’re up to your old tricks hey Aragami? Causing problems for Kyoya-sama with your selfish ways. What a warm welcome! Careful, your face might say like that! Hahaha!”

He skipped towards the large tables, “Sophia! How are you?” He clapped his hands together to greet the girl, hoping to start small talk. Long time no see. “Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation?”

She closed her eyes and didn't respond. She turned swiftly to the side.

Eh? He sweatdropped.

“Ah, Magoroku, glad you could make it. We’re just waiting for the other members to return now.”

Magoroku and Sophia turned and nodded.

Magoroku sat down, he was sitting across from her, with hands safely relaxed on his lap as the other members began to show, slowly one by one.

First, Elf, who made a strange rose-filled entrance. “Hehe~! How lovely! There are more people here!” He made a bit of an over-the-top entrance here. “My name is the great Elf~!”

“Interesting…”

A voice next to him came by. He flinched as he noticed her and jumped from his seat, she was staring at him. Her dull eyes met his navy ones.

“T-Terumi… right?” 

“Yes… uh… who are you again…?”

Next, was a girl named Terumi, who seemed lifeless and dull.

Huh? Magoroku wasn’t fond of her as he ended up cupping his fist and shouting. He leaned down, “One of the toughest fighters around!”

“Magoroku. That’s enough.” Kyoya said, smiling.

Magoroku panicked as he bowed his head, “As you wish sir!”

He awkwardly sat back down.

Next came a strange-looking guy wearing a dragon uniform, sticking his teeth out and entering.

“Hehe? Hey, Kyoya? Does this mean we get to fight soon, hm?”

Kyoya stared down at him and happily nodded.

This strange person sat next to Magoroku.

It’s not long before another figure enters the area. Silently. 

“Ah, Gremlin.”

Everyone turned to glance at the person, who had red-colored hair and teal eyes. He wore a thick black suit with black wings. He masked a stoic expression but said nothing in reply, being silent.

“Come, take a seat.”

He closed his eyes as he entered silently. 

Magoroku didn’t bother to pay attention to him as his attention drawn back to the man on top of the throne. 

He cleared his throat as he got up from his chair. “Welcome to your new home. I personally picked you to become my friends and so that we will change the world together!” He happily explained with a smirk. 

The tan-haired couldn’t help but clap his hands together and proudly smiled. 

Kyoya brought a hand to his chest. “Hereby starting today, you’ll be given special roles that only you can accomplish. And given new names. Let’s start.”

He held his palm as he explained the roles… 

It was his turn! 

“Ah, Magoroku. You are hereby known as Security Chief Shido. I’d like you to serve the post outside of the castle and help with the security so no one unexpected shows up.” Demon Lord King, known as Kyoya gave them all roles.

He proudly nodded and smirked, “Leave it to me!” He placed a hand on his chest. He won’t let him down.

Proudly, he took charge as the king wanted. It’s about time that Kyoya acknowledges his talents and skills! He was confident in his abilities. 

“I'll serve this post that Master assigned to me directly~!”

The outside was a large wooden door with metal bars, compare to their size, the gates were wide. He stood in front of the castle walls, serving as the main security chief. He’s allowed to open the gates to the other side anytime he wants. 

A boy dressed in green with yellow trippings. With silver armor, plates. He held a wooden spear in one hand. He donned a long blood-red cloak. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. His name was Security Chief Shido.

He heard rustling from near the trees as if something was there, simply walking or lingering. It got the chief to become on high alert. His eyes met the woods, gripping onto his wooden spear tighter. “Who goes there?”

Silently, a girl made herself known as she stoically walked out. 

“Relax.” A girl walked out from the woods. She wore a long dark blue jacket with a hoodie. Her expression was devoid. Her pricing icy eyes meeting his gaze. “It’s just me.”

“Sophia!” He brought his blade down. Sophia was no threat to him. He remembered her back at school, that time was more than over already. Now, they were working in the castle, for Kyoya. 

She walked towards him silently. She held a rod close to her grip. 

“I’ll let you enter.”

“Wise decision.” She was going to enter the castle whether he’d agreed to it or not.

The gates opened and she entered.

Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. The title rightfully given to her by Kyoya. She was well-known for her stoic and ruthless nature. She served as Kyoya’s right-hand woman, going to any lengths and heights for Kyoya wishes. She would do anything if it met everything that was going according to his wishes. Everything will go according to his wishes. Kyoya was her light. He gave her meaning in this wronged world. Her motivation, goals, her whole being. 

Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.

Many gawked at her but fear her for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Disasters were highly appreciated and yet fretted. Most people would give him careful eyes and bowed at their feet. Nothing will come past them. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.

A white-haired girl in a light blue dress and dark blue jacket. Her thick and icy blue eyes were always glued to things in front of her. She was a pretty girl. He never met anyone who was as beautiful as she was. She stood as still and straight as a statue. Her expression was always stoic and indifferent. He had no idea what her thoughts were or what she was thinking. Chief rarely talked to her either. Only glance at one another from time to time.

She used others to make them happen and then make them disappear as Kyoya orders.

“I have no more use for you.” She held her rod tightly against her grip. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. As the attack came. “Disappear.”

She walked past the large walls to enter a room. She pressed the door open.

“Aww, you found me already?” He turned to look at her. “Well, this lab shall be our secret hideout then~ ♡” He brought a hand up, teasing the girl. The teal-haired, Self-proclaimed Healing Alchemist, Kabala.

She walked up to him, “Are your preparations complete?”

_ “Oh, that?  _ I finished it ages ago.”

Her expression didn’t change as she stared, eyes being glued.

“By now it won’t take long until we have the whole world under our feet. Though, I’m concern we might be using too much power…”

“I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama has been on his feet so much lately? He wants to be the person who brings about the end of the world.”

Shortly she entered the halls again, leaving Elf alone to do his work.

It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she lived in. She studied the halls and took mental notes long before ago, finding her way was easily done. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls.

She felt someone else was here with her. She always knew when someone was watching her, it was a feeling. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression. 

She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. They met their eyes. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence. As if he didn’t trust her.

Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls. She kept her eye on him. Black Dragon Priest, Gremlin.

He was in control of the major army here.

She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her master now. She had to report her findings with Kyoya now.

There, inside of the throne room sat her master. 

A grey-haired with metal armor and wolf ears, Demon Lord's Fangs, Rouga. 

A girl with emerald and long orange-haired. Her dull eyes staring at him, devoid of any life. She was too far gone. She was nothing but a mere puppet to them at this point, a mere servant to Kyoya’s goals. The Demon Lord's servant.

“Terumi dear could you give us a moment one?”

A rhythmic voice that had an effect on her. It always did. Her cheeks flushed as her heart fluttered, “Y-Yes… as you wish, sir…” 

Demon Lord's Puppet, Terumi left the room without saying anything else. Her feelings for Kyoya still haven’t faded, even after all of this time. Sophia wouldn’t be surprised. The white-haired still had her gaze on him.

Kyoya only gave those who were close to him titles with the “Demon Lord” in them. The door closed behind her and the only ones in the room were her, Kyoya, and Rouga.

Sophia stood as still as a statue in front of Kyoya, gazing up at the king. 

Kyoya crossed his arms and intertwined his fingers on his lap. He lingered with deep crimson eyes met her, “Well, I assume that everything is going according to plan?”

She silently nodded, “Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”

Kyoya smirked. “Perfect. So the time has come soon.” He was pleased on his throne, “Let's see if you truly have the power to save the world now. Legendary brave, Tasuku.”

Rouga stared at them, deep in thought. This wasn’t a path that they should go down. He began to have his doubts about this whole thing. She was finally dismissed to her room as Terumi was called back into the main throne room.

“You don’t seriously think that is a good idea, do you?”

This was unexpected.

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway? 

He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway?

“I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature. 

“So you’re just going to do this just like that?”

She silently nodded her head. She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this. She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. 

She had work to do.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. 

She stopped and answered.

“Sophia, Rouga seems to be a lost wolf. I’d like you to find him and bring me back for me.”

She nodded, “Da.”

First, she flew over Shido near the gates.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched at hearing his name, at his post. He proudly served that post that was assigned to him directly. As the Security Chief. His duty. He didn’t bother to ask who was there in a tense panic, to only have her tell him to relax.

“Sophia?” He saw the girl come closer towards him, walking out from holding the item in her one hand. A cold gaze in her wake, never leaving him.

They often saw one another a lot when she passed by or was in the castle. They both got used to seeing each other. He would see her come hereafter she would stoically stroll out from the forest. Her boots would crush the things below which often made sounds, and it would make him instantly tensed up.

She was high in command, doing everything, going to insane lengths and weights to carry out the Demon Lord, Kyoya-sama, wishes. Demon Lord’s Arm, Sophia was a mysterious and ruthless white-haired girl dressed in a long blue dress and hoodie, who was donning the sun. Her large and icy blue eyes were as cold as winter ice. Rumor has it when she has no more use for you, she’ll make you disappear.

She halted her steps a few feet away from the tan-haired. “You saw Aragami Rouga come past here, haven’t you?” She questioned. She was on a new mission. Kyoya-sama orders. “Tell me where he is.”

“Aragami Rouga? What are you talking about?” He raised a brow. “I’ve never even met the guy.” That was a lie. They both knew that it was. Magoroku wondered, why was he so special anyway?

She wasn’t going to take that answer and simply leave. Not yet. “So that’s how it is.”

Before he knew it, his back met with the brick castle walls from behind. With his back against the brick wall, she had him in the corner of his post.  _ Yikes!  _ He flinched in surprise but he wasn’t afraid of her cold air. “Uh, I…”

Her icy cold gaze met his wavering one. As if she was reading his mind, his deepest thoughts. She did have the ability to read minds, another power she had. Wordlessly, she lifted her hand and traced the boy’s armor chest plate.

He shivered by her touch as his body tensed while she leaned closer. “S-Sophia…?!”

She leaned forward, placing her hand fully on the chest plate, as she pressed down. She held onto her staff tightly in the other. “Where is the boy, Shido?”

“I-I’ve already told you that!” He shuddered as he felt her movements. His chest plate digging closer to his chest.  _ He’s not here, Sophia!  _ “I-I have no idea and I don’t really care either.”

“That figures.”

He blinked confusingly. “Huh?”

She removed her hands from the chest plate and leaned back. It gave the male some space to finally breathe. He wasn’t going to give the answer she wanted. As it turned out he really had no idea where the wolf had gotten off too, as she’d hoped he would know. It’s pointless to stay here, now. Meaningless. She narrowed her eyes, almost displeased with his answer.  _ I have no more use for you.  _ She doesn’t like wasting her time. Swiftly, she was going to leave.

In a panic, Magoroku lifted his hand. “Wait!” He wanted to chase after her but she was already floating hovering in the sky, it was too late to go now.

Rouga had to be somewhere. As she flew another idea came to mind, she used her powers again.

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

She could see him.

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

“Rouga.”

He turned to face her. “Sophia.”

“Stop this at once. Kyoya-sama isn’t pleased by your recklessness.”

* * *


End file.
